Pokemon Pine Wiki/Fakemon Battle League
Welcome to the Fakemon Battle League! Welcome to the Fakemon Battle League! In this league, you can bit pokemon of all types against each other; weither they be canon, part of the Pine Fakedex or part of your Fakedex! Whatever floats your boat, feel free to make your own battles! Rules for the Battle League (Note; These rules only belong to the Battle League, and nowhere else. Please remember this in the meantime.) 1. Feel free to add your own battle chapters! 2. Canon pokemon, Pokemon Pine pokemon, your fake pokemon, and even your Pokemon OCs are allowed, so go wild! 3. Please remember this is a POKEMON Battle League, so please no fighters which are not fakemon. 4. Points are not required to add a battle. 5. You can only add a battle, and nothing else. 5. PLEASE nothing revolving real money. This involves betting, paying for a battle, paying users to make a character you want to win win a battle, and much more. 6. Yes, you can use adopts as battlers. 7. No vandalising other people's battles! Battles Battle No. 1: Drakeon vs. Sylveon (Battle Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WN_PFnWkQeA&t=77s) Two eeveelutions stepped onto the battle field; a pink fox-like creature covered in ribbons, and a teal dog-like creature with a red scarf wrapped around his neck. The fox bat at her ribbons, and the dog kicked back his legs, preparing for battle. "Welcome ladies and gents, to the Fakemon Battle League! In this league, fanon and canon pokemon alike gather to battle it out until one drops unconicious! Today, our fanon friend Drakeon will be fighting the lovely Sylveon. I wonder how this will end! Now, the match will begin in three..." The fox, revealed to be named Sylveon, straightened out her ribbons. "Two..." Drakeon put on the most frightening grimace he could, making sure that all his canines were exposed. "One!" The two pokemon charged at each other. --- Sylveon started off the battle with a moonblast, blasting a mini-moon trailed by lunar energy at the ground. Drakeon dodged it, and leaped at Sylveon, going for a shadow claw. Shadows surrounded his paw as he slashed Sylveon across the eye, the fairy type toppling to the ground. Sylveon hopped back up, her HP already cut in half. But alas, she didn't give up, attacking Drakeon with a powerful fairy wind. Pinkish wind blasted in the dragon type's face, and he flew towards the ground. The Creature Pokemon laid there for a moment, before quickly leaping back up. Purple wind surrounded Drakeon, and it all launched at Sylveon, blasting the fairy type backwards; a move called Ominious Wind. Suddenly, Drakeon glowed an orange as his stats were boosted, and he grinned maliciously. He spun around, and copies of himself formed everywhere. They each formed orbs of darkness in their mouths, and charged at Sylveon, all at once. The shadowy orbs would be blasted at Sylveon, and an explosion would acur. Yet.. Sylveon came out undamaged, and the clones were gone. However, this was all a trick, for Drakeon leaped onto Sylveon, slashing her across the face with shadow claw. She flew back into the wall, with only six or so HP. Drakeon smirked, and started charging. But Sylveon wasn't finished yet. An indigo knife-like object formed in Sylveon's paw; a move called Double-Edge. Sylveon charged at Drakeon, and when she was close enough, she suddenly stabbed the object into both her's and Drakeon's chest. Blood trickled to their stomachs, and Sylveon grinned. She lifted up her ribbons, and a white light formed inbetween them. She would suddenly slam her ribbons to the ground, a piercing white light filling the arena. It blasted Drakeon against a wall, ripping the knife-like object in both his and Sylveon's chests into half before they both quickly faded. Drakeon flopped against the flood, blood flowing from his chest. But Sylveon, having taken much damage, fainted too, and the battle ended. "Wow, a tie! How surprising, I thought Sylveon was gonna win by default!" the announcer chuckled. "Errrrr-- now excuse me, but I need to call Nurse Joy? Like seriously, STABBING YOUR OWN CHEST?! Seriously Sylveon, what were you thinking?!" Battle No. 2: Dragaounamai vs. Rainingcloud A small fluffy cloud looking thing appeared on the field. It was adorned with pink bows, similar to Sylveon. And on the other side, a dragon thing spread its fairy wings, its arms were crusted with gold. It was fluffy. The dragon, Dragaounamai soon used its first attack, it spat out three green orbs. They rotated around its neck. They shot after the Rainingcloud, which promptly confused it. The creature walked around, dizzily, before trying to use Electro-ball, but failing miserably, and managed to rocket the yellow orb at herself. The Dragauonamai swiftly used another move, which was a dragon move. Draco Meteor. It wasn't very effective, but did some damage. The Rainingcloud then succeeded to use Moon Blast, a very effective attack. They were both at red health. Dragaounamai had a final move. And it was a powerful one. A poison type one. Venoshock. The purple liquid cascaded from the sky and sunk through into the rainingcloud, effectively fainting it. Dragaounamai, victorious, stood dominantly above the fainted pokemon, and grinned. The second anouncer grinned. " Type advantages didn't matter!" She said Battle No. 3: Living Form Dingiflask vs. Fallen Form Dingiflask (Battle Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FpX3bTtbxR0&t=53s) Walking onto the field came a fluffy, gray cat. It's eyes were dark gray, and a capsule of poison was furled within it's tail. On the other end, stepped out a cat, with almost the exact same build as the gray cat; the main difference was it's purple fur, tired eyes, and the fact it's capsule was broken, unlike the gray cat's. They sat there for a second, eyes locking into each other. The purple cat's eyes glowed menacingly as the gray cat carefully removed the cap off it's capsule. Then, it went in for the kill. The gray cat, Dingiflask's living form, started off the battle with Poison Tail; coating it's tail with a nauseous acid before swinging it at the other pokemon, which was it's fallen form. The other Dingiflask smirked, before counteracting by hitting the living Dingiflask with it's tail after coating it with iron; a move called Iron Tail. The moves collided, blasting both pokemon back. While the Fallen Form Dingiflask was able to often it's fall by hooking onto the floor with it's Iron Tail, the other Dingiflask would crash into the wall, taking lots more damage. Grinning evilly, the Fallen Dingiflask ran at it's normal/poison counterpart, preparing to attack it with a powerful metal claw. But the other Dingiflask still had tricks up it's sleeve. Suddenly, it sunk into the ground; a move known as Shadow Sneak, popping right back up to hit it's Fallen Form with full force! The ghost/poison Cauldron Pokemon flew upwards, crashing into the ground. Slowly, it got up; it was at yellow health, but it hadn't fainted quite yet. It charged at it's living counterpart, planning to finish it off with it's most powerful attack; Hyper Beam. But before it could use it's hundred-precent-gonna-KO attack, it's living form attacked it with Poison Fang, sheeting it's fangs with an extremely deadly toxin before biting into it's counterpart's fragile neck. The other pokemon dropped the floor, convulsing with pain. Normally it wouldn't be poisoned, but it's counterpart had Corrosion, causing venom to flow through it's vanes. It couldn't even attack as it's health was slowly chipped away, until it had lost all health and fainted. The second annoucer stared, before shaking his head. "W-welp, Living Form Dingiflask wins, like almost every zombie movie ever. B-but still.. seriously, what's with all of cutesy pokemon killing their scarier counterparts in the most gruesome ways?! I THOUGHT THAT WAS BDK'S FAKEMON'S JOB!" Category:Browse